


11:00 AM - Dreams: Skin

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Time After Time [5]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, Dreams, Endings, F/M, Leaving Home, Memories, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day ends, another begins. Travelling by boxcar, Jack passes the time in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:00 AM - Dreams: Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from the end of Season 4. Fifth in a series of 24 _24_ drabbles. Can I manage the full cycle? Stick around and find out. I haven't managed to post a drabble/day so far (RL railroaded me), but there's still time to make the deadline! Many thanks to [](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stewardess**](http://stewardess.livejournal.com/) for rail timeline consultation, and to [](http://norah.livejournal.com/profile)[**norah**](http://norah.livejournal.com/), who asked for _24_ fic for her birthday, and then encouraged the bunny I was attempting to ignore.

He'd stepped outside himself, become the man he should be, wanted to be. Turned in terror for truth, honour, justice; found solace in defence without destruction, soft suggestions, planned meetings, careful policies. Gripped pen instead of gun, kept appointments, hours, promises. His quality noted so carefully in files, calluses, papercuts.

But tie became noose. When called, he stepped in, became the man he was, is, always will be. Shrugged on shed skin, not forgotten, simply stored.

When goodbye came, it was not without warning; no startle in stopping. Noose retightened, released. What _should be_ he left splayed on surgeon's table.


End file.
